kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelina Danilova
| birth_place = Saint Petersburg, Russia | height = 176cm | weight = | blood = | occupation = Singer, model, actress | instruments = Ukulele | genres = Ballad | solo_debut = January 17, 2020 | years = 2017–present | agency = The Prizm Entertainment (current) Palette Media (former) | associated = | fandom = | colors = | website = | sns = }} Angelina Danilova (안젤리나 다닐로바) is a Russian singer, model and actress under The Prizm Entertainment. She made her solo singing debut with the digital single "As You Are" on January 17, 2020. Career '2016–present: Media success and solo debut' In 2015, Angelina turned into an overnight sensation when a Korean user reposted an image of her from 2014 to a Korean community with the caption "Russian model who wants to marry a Korean man". The post quickly became viral in Korea across media platforms. In the spring of 2016, the agency Palette Media scouted Angelina through her Instagram and invited her to Korea for the filming and production of the reality survival show, Babel 250.Korea Joongang Daily: "Russian Instagram star gives Hallyu a hand" YouTube: Q&A Since her appearance on the show, Angelina was met with success in Korean media and has appeared in over 10 television shows in the span of 3 years and has even had a movie role in New Old Story where she was cast as Cinderella. In 2018, Angelina left Palette Media and joined The Prizm Entertainment, however there was dispute over her move of agencies.TheKoreaTimes: "Russian model accused of fraud" On January 14, Angelina released a teaser clip on her Instagram to announce her debut as a singer.Instagram: "A little a surprise! My first single “As you are” is coming out on 2020.01.17" She made her debut with the ballad digital single "As You Are" on January 17, 2020."As You Are" out now Personal life Education Angelina was an interior design student at Saint-Petersburg State University of Technology and Design prior to her move to Korea. Discography Digital singles * "As You Are" (2020) Filmography Film * New Old Story (2018) - as Cinderella Television shows * Babel 250 (tvN, 2016) - cast * Mixtape (Mnet, 2016) - panel cast * My Neighbor, Charles (KBS1, 2017) - guest * Stagram 2 (SBS Plus, 2017) - special guest * The Realistic Maxim Season 2 (UMAX, 2017) - performer * Crushers (Comedy TV, 2017) - guest * Girls Diary - Single White Book (TRENDY, 2017) - cast * Every Corner of Korea - The Happiness Map (KBS1, 2017) - cast * The Traveler's Guide To My Room (SBS, 2017) - interpreter * Korean Foreigner (MBC every1, 2018) - cast * Checkin' The Hotel (JTBC4, 2018–2019) - cast * Happy Together 4 (KBS, 2019) - guest * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2019) - guest * Earthling Live (Channel A, 2019) - guest * Pink Fish Season 2 (Gwangju MBC, 2019) - cast Music video appearances * Hanhae - "Eyescream" (feat. Jeong Eun Ji) (2016) * Eddy Kim - "Heart Pound" (2017) * Swings & Han Yohan - "Usain Bolt" (feat. Young B) (2019) Trivia * Despite being seen as a model, she is more interested in becoming a singer or actress. * Her favorite color is white. * She can speak five languages: Russian, English, Italian, Serbian and Korean. She does not know French but really wants to learn it, she can already pronounce the language confidently. * Her hobbies are playing her ukulele, singing, dancing, drawing, filming and editing videos, traveling, learning new languages, fashion, snowboarding, kite surfing, horse riding, * She has been playing the ukulele for seven years and is self-taught. Gallery Angelina Danilova As You Are promo photo 2.png|"As You Are" References Category:Female singers Category:Singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:Angelina Danilova